31 Diaries
by McNugget
Summary: What do Lily Potter, Rose Weasley and half the other females at Hogwarts have in common? I've found atleast one diary entry revealing their secrets, thats what! Half first-hand diaries, half 3rd person text. NG jam-packed cast. Rated M for explicit scene
1. Lily Potter

**Hello and thank you for giving my story a chance. I will be collaborating my chapters in a half-journal/ half-narrative sort of way. So that you get the characters view first hand, and also a setting and the feelings of other characters are painted by putting it in third person text as well.**

**This story will be seen half through the eyes of children of some of our favourite characters such as the Potters, the Weasleys and many of their friend's children such as Lavender and Seamus's daughters. Dennis Creevy's children, Katie bell's and Lavendar and Neville's children all have entries and parts in the story.**

**So please, enjoy my unique stile of writing and remember... I LOVE RECIEVING REVIEWS! It keeps me updating...****_

* * *

Chapter 1: _**Lily's Diary 

_On this very day, fifteen years ago a prophecy was written._

_On this very day, fifteen years ago, the fate of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds alike was decided._

_On this very day, fifteen years ago… I was born._

_Ha ha, I'm only kidding, I just wanted to see your reaction._

_Hello, I'm Lily Nymphadora Potter._

_Before you ask; yes I am the daughter of Harry James Potter; The Boy Who Lived. Or as they say when they've all had one two many Fire Whiskeys; The Boy Who Kicked Voldemort's A._

_Who's they?_

_They are everyone._

_Today I'm fifteen._

_WHOO!_

_I got loads of stuff for my birthday._

_The most surprising would have to be this diary._

_I got it from Precious._

_Alright, her name's not Precious… Not really, it's Rose._

_Rose Weasley…_

_Yes, another Weasley…_

_There are quite a few._

_Just counting children there are nine._

_Anyway, I told Precious I'd use it, so whilst she's here for the Christmas holidays, I'll just scribble random things in it…_

_Well, my birthday is on the eighteenth of December. I don't really like it being so near to Christmas though. But I'm not all for attention seeking so I guess it isn't that bad._

_I got quite a bit for my birthday/ Christmas._

_From Mum and Dad I got a new broom and Jenifred, an owl. About time too! James and Albus got one on their fourteenth birthday. Mum and Dad said I wasn't responsible enough. It's Christmas in fourth year and I only just get one now. But that's just because of last year's incident._

_I'm wearing a big woollen, itchy turtleneck jumper that's head hole is too small. It was knitted by Grandma Weasley, which I'm sure I'm going to 'Incendio' as soon as possible._

_I got a miniature dragon and a "gorgeez" doll from Uncle Bill and Madam Fleur.  
She insists I call her that, I swear it!_

_Victorie got me a perfume kit, which Teddy had replaced for Weasley Ponkee Perfume, but I didn't realise it until I'd tried it, and had everyone reaching._

_I received a few trinkets from Uncle Charlie and Aunt Adoral._

_I got a MASSIVE supply of Weasley Wizard Wheezes stock from Uncle George and Teddy._

_Uncle Percy brought me a (get this!) Hogwarts Rules and Regulations book… I'm sorry I like having fun! Sheesh!_

_From Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron I got a few school supplies and an organiser ("organization is the key to success!" Or so Aunt Hermione says) Uncle Ron says that the key to success, is actually, a time turner, but I didn't get to hear the rest of the story as Aunt Hermione dragged him away._

_From Neville and Luna I got a necklace that is supposed to propel Knargals and a Remembaral (I think Professor Longbottom could use it more than me!)._

_Hugo got me a voucher for Honeydukes._

_Albus got me a very interesting book about… Well, I didn't even bother. I probably wouldn't be able to pronounce the title anyway._

_"It's very informative Lil!" Albus told me._

_But I just told him: "I'm sure it is Alby…" Just to keep him happy. The book now sits in my top draw, gathering dust._

_I'm missing someone…._

_Oh yes… the other brother._

_From dear, sweet James I got… a few minutes of peace._

_Then a kick in the shin and Fleur's doll thrown at my head._

_Like I wanted the stupid doll anyway!_

_"James you turd! Why are you such a loser?" I ran around the house after James but eventually retreated, he was too fast._

_"James, you're nearly seventeen, shouldn't you be beginning to grow up?" Mum stomped her foot, which we all know means she's serious._

_"Don't stress mum, I'm just having fun." James is such a suck up when he wants to be!_

_Well, that's it for now…_

_Nice knowing you Diary! I hope Precious is happy now!_

_Lily Potter_

Lily shoved the diary in the drawer and took a shower, ready for bed. When she got back she found James sitting on her bed, reading it.

"Do you really see me as a suck up Little Lily?"

"Give it back!" Lily shouted, pouncing for the diary.

"Not until you take it back… _Infact _I want you to repeat after me! _James, you are not a suck up. You are the coolest, wickedest, best brother and hottest guy in all of the United Kingdom!_"

"Oh sod off you git!"

"Let's see shall we?" James opened the diary to a random page, which happened to be just like the ones_ after_ the first… blank.

"You did _what_ with Keegan Wood?"

Lily stoped jumping and stood still. "Don't… you… dare."

"Mum! Guess what Lily just confessed to me, no forcing or black mail was included!" Lily wasn't stupid enough to think that her mother would mind, nor listen to anything James said, but Precious… Lily had a feeling that she had a "thing" for the prat.

"James, really, what do you want?"

"I want you to repeat after me. _James, you are not stuck up-"_

"If I do, you give back the diary ok?"

"Alright. After me: _James, you are not a suck up. You are the coolest, wickedest brother and hottest guy in all of the United Kingdom…"_

"James, you are not a suck up. You are the coolest, wickedest brother and hottest guy in all of the United Kingdom."

"You forgot bestest."

"Bestest isn't even a word!"

"You FORGOT bestest."

"Fine… and bestest."

James threw the book at his sister's head and bolted from the room.

"That little git." Lily muttered to herself, hoping he would fall down the last step and fall on his face.

**Well, I hope you loved it! I'm actually looking for a Beta reader at the moment so if anyone knows of someone... let me know!!**

**Please review!**

**Sarah xx**


	2. Rose Weasley

**_Chapter 2: _Rose's Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_Rose Weasley writing to you…_

_Well I hope no-one else is in my diary!_

_The train trip was rather interesting._

_Mum and dad dropped Hugo and I off and we all automatically caught up with the Potters._

_I found a compartment quickly with Lily, knowing that I'd soon have to get up and fulfil my Prefect duties._

_I sat against the window, watching Keegan Wood with his father and older brother… If only I could tell somebody about us._

_He's gorgeous and under all of his bad boy skin he's really sweet and compassionate. He's just got a thick skin… but who could blame him. Especially with his child hood in mind._

_Lily sat next to me, some semi-straight-edge song blaring into her ears from her iPod. I really don't know why she bothers. It stops working as soon as we get to the castle._

_I turned back to the window to find Keegan was gone._

_'LILY!' The loud noise scared the heck out of me ad I smashed my head on the window as I jumped. 'PPRECIOUS!'_

_James Potter bounded into the compartment, throwing himself at the seat across from us._

_Lily snapped at him, asking if he really felt it necessary to be so loud._

_James just shouted back, saying that yes, he did._

_Lily hit play again and I was left to listen to James confess his hate for the Woods'. A bout a second after he had stopped talking he jumped ut of his seat again, throwing himself at the open slits of the train window._

_'MUM, DAD!' He yelled, nearly launching himself out of the window._

_Aunty Ginny screamed at him, telling him to get his head back in the window, or else._

_James, however, didn't pull his head in the window until the train plunged through the exiting tunnel._

_I guess it's safe to sat that it was at that moment that I realised the brilliance of Lily's iPod._

_'You're pathetic' Lily said, shaking her head and pulling her headphones back on her head._

_James began to protest, argue and disagree but I could tell that the only thing Lily could hear was her song._

_'LILY!' James screamed after about ten seconds._

_Lily pulled her headphones off, looking exasperated. I could tell she was wondering what she had done to deserve such a brother._

_'Where's Huge-o?' James asked me_

_'I told him that I didn't know, and that he was probably out planning some prank._

_'He better not be!' protested James angrily. 'He said he'd let me know the plans!' He jumped up and bounded out of the compartment._

_'Hey guys!' just as the compartment door clicked shut it was practically slammed open and in came two boys._

_Both were rather tall; both had very bright red hair; both had identically mischievous grins and both were the same age, size and had the same parents. They look as much like each other as the photographs of their father and his twin brother… identical._

_'Hey,'_

_'What's up?'_

_They stood and smiled and a few seconds later a girl's scream came from down the hall. The boys grinned wider at each other and stepped into the compartment in sync, allowing the door to slide shut with a small click._

_'Hello Gabriel, Ferguson.'_

_'Please Lily, Gabe is fine!'_

_'Yeah, call me Fergus.' The boys clambered into the overhead compartments and let their legs dangle down; they were defiantly too big to fit comfortably._

_They expressed their relief that the trunks had their own carriage before moving forward in conversation._

_'So Lily, fifth year… how is the studying for OWLS going?' Fergus asked, pulling his feet up and dangling his head down so that his hair stood on its ends and Lily had to sit back to get some space between his face and hers._

_'Well were only beginning to study for our OWLS but it's defiantly harder than last year.' She said. I was defiantly happy with my OWLS. All 'Outstanding' except for Care of Magical Creatures, which I got one less in._

_'That's good.' Gabe grinned._

_'Listen Lily,'_

_'Fergus and I were wondering,'_

_'If you're not scared,'_

_'Would you like to help us,'_

_'Sell Weasley Wizard Wheezes products,'_

_'To the rest of the school.'_

_I watched as Lily shut her eyes, obviously dizzy from having to look back and forth at the both._

_'Will you guys finish at least a sentence each please? You're giving me a headache.'_

_Fergus turned and grinned at his brother._

_'Sorry,'_

_'Our bad.'_

_'Why didn't you ask me?' I asked, feeling a little offended at my lack of attention._

_'Oh please,' Fergus sighed._

_'A good girl like you?' Gabe followed_

_I really didn't like being mocked, so I couldn't help it… I agreed._

_What am I going to do? I'm a prefect! I can't sell illegal substances! But if I don't it'll just prove that I'm chicken…_

_HELP!_

Rose shut her diary and stowed in her book bag. She stood.

'I better go check on things,' she smiled and left.

'So, you game?' Fergus asked

Lily shook her head. 'Why me?'

'Because,'

'Innocent little Lily.'

'Good old Filch is not going to suspect you,'

'To be the type of person,'

'To smuggle things into the common room,'

'We'll handle them from there.'

Lily looked at the boys.

They'd been given detention after detention for smuggling Weasley Wizard Wheezes products into the school.

They both battered their long red eyelashes and Lily couldn't help it.

'Ok! But only this once!'

Fergus swung his head up again and the boys hi five'd each other over her head.

They explained their plan to lily and she soon regretted agreeing to it. She was about to start a differently subjected conversation but Hugo and James joined them.

'Hey Lil.' Hugo waved. His brown hair was tidier than James' but it was longer and it reached his shoulders slightly.

'Hey Hugo, you reeking havoc again?'

He just grinned and took a seat.

Again, the door hardly had a chance to close when Albus walked in, concealed by a book.

'Heya Alby.' James laughed and Hugo joined in.

'Hello James.' Albus rolled his eyes.

He sat down and then looked up at Gabe and Fergus.

'Did you two know that for the last three generations there has been three sets of twins all three sets with names beginning with 'F' and 'G'? First there were your mother's brothers Gideon and Fabian. Then there were your grandmother and grandfather's set of twins Fred and George and now there's you two; Gabriel and Ferguson.'

The twins sighed. 'Please…'

'Call us Gabe and Fergus, none of this Gabriel and Ferguson stuff!'

'I also might let you know that Gabriel means hero and Ferguson means manly.'

The boys grinned at each other.

'Yeah, our names suit us!'

General conversation filled the compartment and soon the train pulled into the station.

Everyone got off of the train and then something horrible happened…

**Dnt 4get 2 review!**


	3. Serai Creevy

**_This is the diary of Serai Creevy. (Ser-eye)_**

**_She is the second youngest of the children of Dennis Creevy and Bianca Nissa (now Creevy)._**

**_Serai is in her seventh year at Hogwarts and is one of the 'beautiful people'._**

**_She has two older brothers: Macorbious (20) and Zachoni (18) both who have finished Hogwarts. She also has a younger _****_sister _****_Jacquelyn who is nearly 15._**

**_This is an entry in her diary:

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3: _**Serai's Diary

_OMG!_

_Gossip Diary, you will never guess!_

_I have the suspicion that Rose Weasley (yes the same flower named girl who scored tope in all of the OWLS last year) has a thing for KEEGAN WOOD!_

_Yes, I mean the Keegan Wood whose mother abandoned him at birth, leaving him on the garden wall._

_The same boy whose dad was the 'Chudley Cannon's' TOP beater._

_The same one whose brother's mother ran away with a professional surfer and the same one who was said to be conceived in a HOOKER! A New York hooker! Can you believe that?! How degrading! _

_Anyway, I guess you're wondering why I suspect that Rose has a thing for Keegs?_

_Well I got off the train and as I turned around to tell Leslie Nott to hurry up with my stuff, and I watched the BIGGEST collision in the history of humiliating social dilemmas._

_That antagonistic Lily Potter got off the train and practically THREW HERSELF at Keegan Wood as he stood on the platform. OK, maybe she tripped, but it looked that way!_

_Anyways, they both fell onto the platform in a tangle of limbs. Keegan was quick to is feet to help her up (obviously momentarily forgetting his stereotype) but when he saw it was her, he took his apology back and dropped his hand to his side. (Note to Self: Research possible family feuding between Woods and Potters, perhaps maybe add the Weasleys to that.)_

_Yeah, so she got up and insulted him and then Rose stepped off the train and Keegan's side of the biff pretty much disintegrated. Lily didn't hold back in calling him every name in the insult dictionary but Keegan couldn't keep his eyes from Precious Rose. She was BLUSHING for Merlin's sake!_

_So Lily finished her rant and snapped around, leaving in the opposite direction, calling Rose behind her. Rose took a last look at Keegan and as she did he licked his lips and then snapped his teeth shut in a VERY sexy manner. Rose blushed like crazy and rushed away._

_So there you have it!_

_Can Rose (the artificial snob) possibly be so lucky as to snatch up the bad boy Keegan?_

_Merlin I hope not! He's far too GORG to be off the market!_

_Well I'll keep you (as well as the rest of the school) updated when I find out more!_

_Your Gossip Queen,_

_Serai Creevy xx_

"Hurry up Rose!" Lily insisted as she practically dived into the first empty carriage she found.

Rose didn't even seem to notice that she had been ordered around, she sat gracefully in the seat across from Lily; her eyes glazed over and a cloudy expression on her face.

Lily began to talk but stopped after a few seconds when she realised that Rose was in no way listening to her.

She watched as Rose's expressions twitched slightly at times and her mouth occasionally twitched into a smile. She was so obviously having a scene in her own mind, unaware of Lily watching her. Lily was about to laugh but the carriage door was thrown open, stopping her dead.

A timid looking girl stood outside the carriage, blushing like crazy.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw the door open like that!"

Rose shook her head, apparently having come out of her daze. "No, it's fine. Do you need somewhere to sit?"

The girl's albino pale skin turned pink and she stepped into the carriage. Rose moved to the window side and the girl sat down, leaving as much space between them as she could. Lily engrossed herself in her iPod once more.

"Hey, I'm Rose Weasley, head of the Gryffindor house." The girl timidly tucked her long brown bangs behind her ears and gently shook Rose's hand.

"I'm Cassidy Tanara. I'm a Hufflepuff." She blushed, trying to keep her deep blue eyes from settling on anything for too long.

"Oh, you're Maxxie and Donovan's sister right?" Rose asked, trying to free the tension.

This comment only seemed to put Cassidy on edge more.

"Um, yes? Why what has he done?"

"Oh, nothing at all! He's really friendly; he even helped me control my hair at the ball in my third year. He's in my cousin James' year. What year are you in?"

Cassidy blushed wildly. "I'm in my sixth year."

"Gosh, so am I, I can't believe we haven't met." Rose proclaimed, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Your brother's gay, hey?" Cassidy nearly hit the roof, frightened by Lily's voice.

"Lily! You can't ask something like that!" Rose quickly turned to Cassidy, "please don't feel obliged to answer that. You see Lily has this thing, we're actually starting to suspect that it's a disability of some sort, she can't help but express what she's thinking."

"Oi, Precious, I'm right here! I wasn't saying anything mean about her brother, I was simply asking her if he was gay."

Rose huffed, "you asked it as if you were asking for the weather. Not about the personal issue of someone's sexuality."

"Look Precious, you're blowing this out of proportion! All I asked was if Maxxie was gay. It's a reasonable question! All of the guy's friends are girls, he walks like Serai Creevy in heels and his name is Maxxie… with a double x and an 'ie'."

Rose continued to argue when Cassidy said, without looking up from the sketch book she'd pulled out towards the beginning of the argument, "yes, he's gay."

Lily grinned at Rose.

"Thanks Cassidy, I was just wondering, I won't tell anyone."

Cassidy shrugged, seeming now more cold than shy.

"It's ok, it isn't like he hides it."

Lily finally picked up this shift in atmosphere and hid behind her headphones again, pulling out a book.

Rose smiled slightly at Cassidy, who didn't look up to see it, and she turned back to the window, thinking again, of Keegan.

She remembered how, when they were in their first and second year, Lily had tried to teach Rose to fly.

"C'mon Rosie! Even I've learnt to fly one and I'm a year younger than you!" Lily had tried to drag her towards the broom she'd borrowed from James.

"Lily, don't. I don't want to fly one!" Rose grabbed a hold of Lily's arm and started screaming.

_R__eally_ screaming.

Long, streeeeetched screams. She finally stopped after a few minutes and Lily thought she was going to speak. But she was only drawing breath and then she continued to scream.

Her screams echoed the Quidditch field and the castle. Lily was used to her screaming as she used to do it quite a bit when Lily had tried to drag her towards a broom every second day of the summer holidays; but it was getting a bit deafening.

When Rose was about six Teddy, who was thirteen at the time, took her for her very first fly. He wasn't particularly a _bad_ flier but he knew Victoire was watching (she was corn-rowing Ranessa Jordan's hair at the time) so his co-ordination was a little… off.

He was doing all of these loops and twists.

"Settle down Teddy!" Uncle George shouted, but Teddy wasn't listening.

Lily looked down at the grass and when she looked up again Teddy was on the broom by himself and Rose was falling towards the ground.

She only fell about twenty feet before Uncle George swooped in and caught her but since then she hadn't _touched_ a broom, let alone flown one.

"FINE! Ok, shush! I won't make you!" Lily knew how to fly a broom but wasn't allowed to without supervision as she was only in her first year; if a professor caught her she'd be killed!

"Can I be of any help?" Along came Keegan. Tall-ish with dark brown hair and an accent that nowadays made the girls go 'ga-ga'.

"I can't get Rosie on a broom!" Lily urged, trying to unlatch Rose from her arm, which was loosing feeling.

Lily had no grudge against Keegan back in first year. She had no reason to…

"Rose… Why won't you fly a broom?" He had a really sincere voice, like he really cared.

Rosie's grip had loosened an amendable amount on Lily's arm.

"Come here, I'll teach you."

She hesitated.

He held out his hand.

She took a step forward.

Eventually Wood got Precious onto a broom.

Lily, Keegan and Rose were friends after that.

Until Keegan, his brother and their dad came over to the Weasley's house for a Christmas dinner in Lily's second year.

Keegan's Dad had just gotten back from his Quidditch season. Something had happened and his partner had left and there was something about Charlie and Lavita's adopted daughter May and Samarian, Keegan's older brother. Lily only heard a little bit of the conversation then she was told to go and 'play with the others'.

Something must have happened though because when Lily woke up in the middle of the night, she looked around the lounge room where the children had all camped the night and Keegan and Samarian weren't in their sleeping bags.

When school went back after the holidays Samarian didn't speak to any of the family and Keegan was suddenly mean and spiteful; deciding he'd take up the job of becoming a totally arrogant, self absorbed, bad boy, git.

Lily tried to ask him why he was being so mean but he never told her. Just said that her and Rose's families were stuck-up, pompous prats.

Rose had gotten him a present for Easter to make up for what ever it was she thought she had done wrong but he dropped it on the ground when she gave it to him and stepped on it, walked away.

Rose hated to admit it, but she'd cried.

Rose sat, wondering how on earth it had gotten to that stage. How could an entire family suddenly hate three people, out of the blue?

The door to the carriage opened and Albus jumped inside as the carriages began to move.

His dark hair was wet and Rose realised that it had begun to rain.

"Sorry, every where else is full." Albus sat down next to Lily, across from Rose.

There were a few minutes of silence and Rose listened to the crunch of the rocks under the wheels of the carriage.

"So where were you Rose? I thought you were going to help get the first years into the boats. I was looking for you."

Rose winced, "sorry Alby, I totally forgot about it. I had a bit of a run in with Keegan Wood. Lily went off her nut."

Albus looked at his sister, but the music was blaring so loud and she was engrossed in the book titled 'Twilight' by Stephanie Meyer, that Albus doubted she'd be able to hear it if the sky fell and shattered like glass as it hit the earth.

"It's ok. A little first year, you know Grace Bones, Meegan Longbottom's friend? She managed to tip the boat whilst Jason Pert, Ramilda Vane's son, was helping her into the boat. Both her and Jason ended up in the mud.

"Are they ok?" Rose asked, suddenly noticing an extremely well detailed picture on the page of Cassidy's sketchbook.

"Yes they were fine. Just a bit of a laugh. Professor Longbottom will get them dried before they go in for the sorting." Albus smiled and looked around the carriage, suddenly realised that Cassidy was sitting there.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you were there! I'm Albus Potter." Albus held out his hand.

Cassidy looked up at him, then his hand, then Rose (who nodded), then she took it and shook it softly.

"I'm…"

"Cassidy Tanara, yes, yours is the first family in over a decade to have every member of the same generation in a different house at Hogwarts. Am I correct?"

Cassidy nodded and blushed like crazy.

"Yes, it's quite fascinating. Your brothers are in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and you and your sister are in Hufflepuff and Slytherin, is that right?"

"Yes," Cassidy nodded, trying to avoid Albus' eye. "Donovan's a Gryffindor, Maxxie's a Ravenclaw, I'm a Hufflepuff and Brooke's a Slytherin."

"Damn, Christmas must be fun at your house." Cassidy looked up at Lily but when she realised that this was a purely humorous comment she joined in the laughter.

"Yeah, my family can get a bit boisterous at times."

Conversation shifted to who would be the new divination teacher.

Soon the carriage stopped and Albus and Rose left in a flurry of robes to help the students.

Lily jumped out of the carriage, splashing water onto the shoes of those who walked past. She slung her bag over her shoulder and stretched, realising that Cassidy had scurried away.

"Well, it's a new year." She said more to herself.

She patted the ghostly, bony horse that had pulled her carriage and made her way up to the castle.

**Please Review!**


	4. Grace Bones

_**This is the diary of Grace Bones.**_

_**She is the youngest of the children of Susan Bones (deceased) and Julian Trovoski (Divorced).**_

_**Grace is in her first year at Hogwarts and is quite a hyperactive eleven-year-old.**_

_**She has one sister; Matilda, who is 23.**_

_**This is an entry in her diary:**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: _**Grace's Diary

_I CAN'T believe it!_

_HOGWARTS!_

_It's even better than I imagined!_

_I'm sitting here at the Gryffindor table, listening to the Head Mistress give her speech._

_Before I left my Godmother said to me: "Now Grace Bones, don't you get too silly."_

_But what was I supposed to do?_

_This is just too cool._

_I'm scribbling this in the back of my Care of Magical creatures work book. Ha, I haven't even used it yet and already I'm making a mess of my books…_

_Oh well. The only way I'm going to get good at writing is by doing it!_

_Jason is in Ravenclaw. I can see him from where I'm sitting._

_I have to admit I was a bit astounded when he got into Ravenclaw… Sure, he's okay at schoolwork… I guess it's because he's quick on his toes when it comes to school._

_Ahhh! Hogwarts! I'm so happy that Meegan and I both got into Gryffindor… Meegan's Mum and Dad say that Harry Potter was in Gryffindor… that it's the brave house… I was a bit confused there… Me… Brave? But Mr. (or I guess it's professor here) Longbottom said that he thought the exact thing when he got accepted into the house… and he fought Death Eaters!_

_Wow! I can't believe that I'm here! This is just too cool!_

_Once again… WOW!_

"Pssst!" Grace looked up to see Rose Weasley, Head girl of Gryffindor house, telling her to shut her book and listen to the speech. She quickly obliged and shut the book, listening to the warnings of the dark forest.

Rose looked over to the Slytherin table, spotting Keegan at once. He was pushing his fork into the arm of Ethan Branstone. Ethan's face twitched with pain and his fists were clenched, but he refused to give in, pretending to be listening to the speech.

Lily watched the fork break through the skin. Ethan mouthed a sound and jerked his arm away, the fork still in Keegan's hand. He scrunched up his face in a silent laugh as Ethan showed him the four dots of blood that had spurted from his arm. This made Keegan scrunch up his face more, trying not to make noise.

"Sadistic prick." Rose turned to see that Lily had followed where she was looking.

"Yeah."

"I'd really like to let him now where I want to stab _him_ with that fork." Rose shook her head and shushed Lily. But as she did McGonigall finished her speech and the food appeared, the hall erupting in chatter, giving Lily another excuse to rant.

"Hey, did you hear that Josef proposed to May?" Rose swallowed such a big mouthful of pumpkin juice that it hurt.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you earlier but it slipped my mind."

"What do Uncle Charlie and Uncle Percy think about this?" Rose asked, astounded.

"Well it took a bit of convincing, but Aunty Lavita and May managed to convince Uncle Charlie that it was in no way incest as May was adopted. Uncle Charlie wanted to know how these feelings came about when Josef was always considered her cousin. They'd had like a trillion baths together since they were seven up till they were ten. But May said that she'd never _really_ seen Josef as a cousin that there'd always been that bit more… So yeah."

"How are Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope taking this?" Rose asked, looking up at her sullen looking uncle at the head table.

"Well Uncle Percy absolutely _hates_ the idea of it, but you know how Aunt Penelope is. She's thrilled, because she doesn't have to worry that May's gunna marry some drop-kick."

May and Josef Weasley were Lily and Rose's 18-year-old cousins. When May was six she was adopted by Charlie and Lavita, who had just realised they couldn't have kids.

May's mum was a drug addict and her father was in some American jail. May's mum was walking down the street with May when it happened. She was off her face and had just yelled at May. As they walked a trashcan was thrown onto its side as they passed it. May's mother turned to see that there was no one remotely close to the can.

This continued down the road until May's mother was just about to have a seizure. May admitted it was her doing it and when her mother didn't believe her she proved it, trowing a can at her mother's feet.

Her mother pushed May down and began to run. May chased after her screaming, but she wasn't fast enough. May lived in a box in an ally for a week when she read in a Muggle newspaper that her mother had died of an over dose.

Mrs. Weasley found May a week later, starving and sleeping on the old sofa that had been thrown on the curb for the garbage man to pick up.

Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope both worked at the school, so both Josef and his older sister Paige were raised all year round at Hogwarts.

Paige was 21. She had been quite a troublemaker when she attended the school so much so that Percy and Penelope actually sent her to Grandma Weasley's for the summer holidays.

She spent her time painting and travelling Europe.

"So how cool is that?" Lily asked, munching on some chicken.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, "that's something alright.

* * *

Rose finished her check of the halls, tucking them in for the night, making sure no first years had lost their way. She turned on her heel and headed back to the common room. 

When she was four corridors away she began to sense that she wasn't alone.

"Hello?" she asked, spinning around.

She turned around and stubbed her nose into someones chest, "hi."

She screamed and jumped backwards, falling into a wall.

Keegan Wood stepped forward, punning her against the wall, his silky voice circling her: "did I scare you?"

Rose straightened up so that she was only two inches shorter than him… which was still short considering he was so close.

"No."

They stood in silence, Keegan smirking down at Rose. She wished she could read what he was thinking.

"Oh trust me," he said in his seductive voice. "You don't want to know what I'm thinking." He said as though he'd read her thoughts.

"You're not supposed to be out of your common room, it's past nine." Rose tried to side step him but he placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head.

"I bet you've never broken a rule in your life." He said, as though she hadn't ever spoken.

"I have to!" Rose defended herself.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Once when I was nine I found all of my Christmas presents." Rose decided that telling Keegan that her and Lily had been playing hide-and-seek at the time and that finding the presents had been a complete accident, wouldn't help her argument in any way.

"Ooooh, rebel." Keegan laughed down on her, flashing hid perfectly white teeth.

"You know what? Get away from me Keegan." Rose pushed Keegan by the chest, her hands feeling strangely tingly afterwards.

Keegan just laughed and stepped towards her again, pinning both hands above her head with one hand. Rose struggled to get free but failed. It was weird being pinned with _one hand _and not being able to get free. The last time she's had o challenge her strength against that of a male was when she, James, Hugo and Lily used to wrestle as a child. Her father and uncle Harry would always join in, so James and Hugo never won.

Again, it was as though Keegan had read her mind. "Strange isn't it? Being totally and utterly helpless… and without the help of magic too." Keegan shook his head and clicked his tongue."

"What do you want Wood?" Rose spat, feeling infuriated.

"Want? I didn't say anything about wanting something." He smirked.

"Well then let me go!" Rose protested.

Keegan chuckled and took Rose by total and utter surprise by crushing his lips down on hers.

His grip on her hands loosened and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His right hand went to her hip and his right; her hair.

They stayed like that, kissing, for another thirty seconds or so when Rose's hand's moved to Keegan's chest. It took her a lot of courage and strength (she was weak from the kiss) to push Keegan, hard. When he opened his eyes a second later Rose planted a slap on his cheek.

She was pleased to see the look of shock on his face.

"You can't just go around kissing unsuspecting girls!" she told him then rushed away.

She wasn't sure what to feel at his comment of: "no one's ever minded before."

**So there you go!! Exciting and fun don't you think?! Well my rule is that I don't update till I have 3 reviews… So please review!!**


	5. Cassidy Tanara

**_This is the diary of Cassidy Tanara._**

**_She is the second youngest of the children of Katie Bell & Ben Tanara._**

**_Cassidy is in her sixth year at Hogwarts and is one of the 'quiet' ones._**

**_Each of her siblings is in a different house as Hogwarts._**

**_She has two older twin brothers: Donovan (Gryffindor) and Maxxie (Ravenclaw) who are 17._**

**_She also has a younger sister Brooke (Slytherin) who is 15._**

**_This is an entry in her diary: _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5: _**Cassidy's Diary 

_Dear Sketchbook,_

_I've never had real friends before now. You would know that, being the same sketchbook that I've been spilling my emotions into for the past three years._

_Sure I had a friend once, her name was Sharn Skins, but once her parents forced her to go to the all girls witching school because she was being stalked, she kind of found her own friends. I've been a loner ever since._

_Well that is until Rose Weasley invited me to look over their new text books with her and Albus Potter whilst we were in the library._

_It was just yesterday that Albus and Rose that - in the carriage on the way to the castle - they introduced themselves to me... They didn't have to; I knew who they were. I envy them and their family. They all seem to get along so well._

_I had to count to ten twice in my head before I got the courage up to tell this to Rose._

_She just laughed and told me that it wasn't all roses, that their family was often messy and chaotic. I didn't care... It had to be better than my family._

_I tried not to look at Albus whilst we worked..._

_I don't know what I feel about him. _

_I remember asking Brooke over the holidays how to flirt (after she'd gotten us free smoothies from the guy at the Juice shop). I told her it wouldn't work; I didn't have the curvy figure and desirably silky blonde hair she had. She said I was being stupid. She tried to show me the techniques of how to tilt your head and how to flip your hair, right down to the facial expressions, stature and batting of the eyelashes._

_She made me try it on the guy at the register as we waited for our orders at Sandwich Plus._

_"That's eleven-forty." Was the guy's response._

_Brooke stormed in and told the guy that he had no right to be so cruel to such a stunning girl. She told him that he had no idea what he'd turned down and then she wished him acne breakouts for the rest of his 'puny, worthless existence'. The poor guy had no idea why this gorgeous girl was telling him off. _

_I thanked her, but she just shrugged, telling me she'd felt like shouting and making a scene but needed a reason to do so… and my total and utter rejection has supplied that. _

_I told her I was glad that my misery benefited her. _

_She told me to stop being such a baby. _

_"You just need more practise." She had said... but as if asking for flirting advice from a sister who's more than a year _younger_ than you isn't humiliating enough!_

_I don't think I'm ever going to get the hang of this 'boys and girls' thing._

_I got a really good look at Albus whilst him, Rose and I were studying though._

_He has thick, auburn hair that (as far as I can tell) is always in disarray. His glasses frames are slightly thicker than wire and are rather rectangle, but they curve circularly at the sides, softening the affect._

_His skins darker than mine (like that's hard) and I realised as I leaned over him to dip my quill in his ink pot, that he has a light layer of freckles across his nose._

_Something else I realised is that he smells like jasmine grass with the slight hint of vanilla essence and the fresh smell of new, plush, leather covered books._

_I just about fainted right then and there._

Wait!

_Cassidy, SNAP OUT OF IT! This is crazy!_

_Oh Merlin... you know the worst bit?_

_I've already sketched a picture of him..._

_This is serious._

Really_ serious..._

Cassidy turned back a page in her sketchbook to gaze at the surprisingly detailed picture of Albus Potter, a splitting image of the one in the newspaper that Cassidy had used to help her draw it; the one of Harry Potter in an interview by Rita Skeeter, in 1995; 26 years ago. Except for the glasses, the fact that Albus' nose was more bridged and that Mr. Potter had no freckles.

She stashed the sketchbook under her pillow as the door to the dorm room opened and the other three girls who shared Cassidy's dorm entered, giggling and deep in conversation.

Cassidy sighed and rolled over, falling asleep dreaming, for the first time, of Albus Potter.

* * *

Rose awoke with a start, tangled in her sheets.

It took her a good minute and a half to de-tangle herself.

She dressed in Muggle clothing, realising that classes didn't start for the year, until after lunch. She grabbed her book bag, still filled with her possessions from the train trip, and left the stagnant sleeping dorm.

She wondered down the stone halls towards the entrance hall, hugging her jacket close as the stone emitted a wickedly strengthened chill.

Rose crossed her arms tightly as she climbed the stairs of the Qudditch field grandstand.

Finally she got to the top and sat, pulling out her diary.

She looked up from the book, and across the landscape of the hills outside Hogwarts grounds. It was so beautiful.

She stopped her entry and stood, putting her diary face down on her book bag, moving to the rail if the grandstand.

Cautiously, she took a step onto the rail and looked out over the land, breathing in its beauty.

"Boo." Something whispered in her ear.

Her sneakers slipped and she fell backwards whilst spinning around to see what the fuck had scared her.

She fell over the railing, squeezing her eyes shut, too afraid to scream.

Memories came in instant flashes.

Memories of her family, friends and surprisingly, of hers and Keegan's kiss the previous night.

"You can open your eyes now." Rose opened one eye, and then to other, to see that she was in the arms of none other than Keegan Wood. "You didn't honestly think I was going to let you fall did you?"

Rose made a face of disgust.

"Get away from me!" She pushed against him and swung around in his lap only to realise she was six meters from the ground.

She flung her arms around Keegan's neck and whispered: 'Take me down,' in a very high-pitched voice.

Keegan laughed, "don't like to fly 'ey Precious?"

Rose shook her head wildly from side-to-side.

"Well I actually quite like this position." He chuckled.

"Just take me down!" Rose growled through gritted teeth.

Keegan laughed, "as you wish," he said, taking a particularly sharp dive towards the ground, causing Rose to cling tighter, squeaking a scream as he pulled up sharply to avoid hitting the ground.

As soon as they were on the ground Rose pushed herself as far away from Keegan as she could. This proved to be a bad idea. She suddenly realised she was dizzy and her knees buckled. Keegan stood, his broomstick in his hand, and chuckled.

"If you want me to take you, I will. No need to beg." Rose blushed a red that matched the shade of her hair and she got up, dusting off her knees, and turned away from Keegan, heading back towards the stairs to the stands.

"Where you going?" Keegan yelled.

"To get my books!" Rose shouted, agitated at having to climb all eighty-five steps again.

Keegan laughed and threw his leg over his broomstick, scooping Rose up into his arm before she had a chance to protest. He flew to the top of the grandstand and let her down next to her bag.

"I didn't _want_ your help." She muttered as she picked up her diary.

Keegan was over her shoulder in a split second.

"Was that _my_ name I just saw in _your_ diary, Precious Rose Weasley?" Keegan asked, intrigued.

Rose snapped her diary shut harder than necessary and muttered something very un-polite to Keegan.

She knew that he was only trying to trick her into denying it quickly, therefore proving that his name was in fact, in her diary.

But the ravishingly scarlet blush that had formed on Rose's cheeks gave that away.

Keegan swung his leg over his broom, swooping toward Rose, but she held her arms out in front of her, shaking them.

"No, please, I'll take the stairs!"

Keegan laughed.

"Ok, lets make a deal. You come out with me tonight and I'll let you take the stairs."

Rose huffed. "That is totally and utterly unjust and iniquitous! I would have taken the stairs anyway, if you hadn't have shown up!"

Keegan laughed, "I know… but you have a choice to make here. Spend, maybe, two hours with me tonight, or have me take a death plunge towards the ground with you in my arms." He smiled wickedly and Rose knew that he meant every word.

"Alright, okay. Just let me walk." Keegan smirked.

"Deal… I'll pick you up at eight." Then he kicked off the floor and plunged over the railing. Rose picked up her book bag; forcing away the temptation to go and make sure he hadn't hit the ground and shattered his spine.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED ONE MORE BEFORE I UPDATE!!**


	6. May Weasley

_**This is the diary of **__**May Weasley.**_

_**She is the adopted child of Charlie and Lavita Weasley**_

_**May is now 20 years old, but the diary entry bellow was written when she was fifteen.**_

_**She has no true siblings that she knows of, but she has many cousins through the Weasley family.**_

_**She now has a baby daughter by the name of Samantha.**_

_**This is an entry in her diary:

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6: **May's Diary_

_No one ever goes into the attic at my grandmother's house. Because of the ghoul, you see. It makes a lot of noise and no one can figure out how to get rid of it._

_I, however, figured out that the ghoul likes toothpaste, and by leaving the tube's cap open and squeezing a little toothpaste onto the sink you can lure him out of the attic for a full hour whilst he eats the remainder of the toothpaste. In the attic I found an article hidden with the rest of the things I had been found with, including a small diary._

_One of the articles was the plea of a grandmother by the name of Isabel Bourke. It was a plea to the public that if anyone saw a girl by the name of May Burke, aged seven, who had blonde hair and hazel eyes, to please contact this woman, as she was the girls grandmother. The article told of the girl's mother, who had left the little girl in the street when strange things started happening. The mother had quoted in the article that she wanted nothing to do with the little girl, but the grandmother was dreading the fate of her granddaughter and just wonted her home._

_The next article was from the Obituaries section, a week later. It told of the death of a widowed elderly woman by the name of Isabel Burke, who had suffered a heart attack whilst driving her car._

_I'm guessing that you're wondering _how exactly_ I figured out the whereabouts of these articles?_

_Before the Christmas holidays Samarian Wood told me about something. He told me about his mother. How she had left, leaving a letter for him that told him he was a result of that one percent failure rate in birth control. _

_She was a Muggle._

_Sam told me that the letter said not for him to come looking for her. That she had planned to move to Hawaii with a man she had met whilst on her honeymoon with Oliver, Sam's dad._

"_Imagine that?" Sam had told me, spitting in disgust. "Running away with someone you met on your _Honeymoon!_"_

_In exchange for this piece of information I told him about my Mum who, I was told, left me on an old sofa out front of the Weasley's house. Sam asked what I carried with me. _

_I told him I wasn't aware that I had anything with me._

_He told me that I had to have had something with me, and that it was probably hidden in my grandmother Weasley's house. And that's when I found the diary, articles and a heart shaped necklace._

_In January, when school went back, I told Samarian about my Dad. How I had gone to see him in prison in America whilst on Christmas holidays. I told him how we had sat and talked and then how he had stuck his hand up my skirt._

_He has to go to court in March, but he already knows he's going to rot in jail anyway._

"_What about your Mother?" Samarian asked me, as though he was asking what colour socks I had on._

"_I don't know what happened to her." I told him truthfully._

"_All I know is from the diary I found in the attic. I know that her name is Demi Burke and that she was beautiful. At least, as a child I thought she was. By the sound of how I describes her extreme mood swings and actions, she was a drug attic."_

"_Did she leave you with anything?"_

_I scraped at the sides of my memory, but I could not remember._

"_I don't remember, I'm guessing the diary and the locket I must have had on." I told him._

"_You were seven right? Something this traumatic you should remember."_

_I shook my head. He was wrong._

"_It's called selective memory, my Aunt Hermione told me about it. It's when a memory is made up because the brain does not understand a traumatic event."_

"_How do you know that your memory is not true?"_

_I shrugged. "Because it doesn't fit in with where I was found."_

_We sat in silence for a little while, staring up at the stars, the wind whipping furiously around us._

"_What is_ _your memory?" He whispered, listening to the wind slap against the stone sides of the castle._

_So I told him. Told him about my father and mother, holding my hand down the street after finishing our screening of a movie I couldn't recall; then about the mugger who shot my father in the chest and my mother in the throat._

"_But it doesn't fit; my Dad's in jail and my mother had a quotation in the plea article, so they can't be dead. And the setting that I remembered them getting killed in was on a street in New York, a holiday destination when I was six."_

_Samarian rolled onto his side and looked at me._

"_That sounds like a scene from Batman." _

_I scraped my memory and there it was; the faces of a young Bruce Wayne and of his actor parents—of the mugger with the balaclava._

"_You're right… I think that's it."_

_Sam rolled back onto his back and took my hand._

_We laid there for a long while until I got up, moving towards the edge of the castle roof._

_I stood there for a long time, looking at the moon rising over the lake._

"_It's not the only way," came Sam's voice. I could tell he was standing, but he'd made no effort to move._

"_How?" I asked, shuffling my feet a little._

"_Lets go. Let's run away…" I turned around and saw that he was closer to me now, his hand outstretched._

"_My uncle died a month ago, he left me his old car. We can drive somewhere, anywhere. My mother was forced to pay child support for me, but my father didn't want her money, so it all went into a savings account, we can use that. We'll leave it all behind. All of them… everything." _

_He stood, his blonde hair cast silver by the moonlight, his hand outstretched._

_I stepped forward, and took his hand…_

…_and we ran away together._

_May Weasley-Wood, March 2019._

Keegan stood on the roof of the castle, Rose explored as she spoke.

"I really wish you hadn't have brought me up here! It's too windy and I _hate_ heights. I'm afraid I'll fall off of the side."

"Don't worry," he laughed faintly, sitting down and wrapping his arms around his knees. "I'll keep my broomstick close encase you do."

Rose continued to explore.

"Keegan?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you ever wonder why my family hates yours so much, and visa versa?"

"I don't wonder Rose, I know."

Rose stopped dead and turned to Keegan.

"You know?"

"Uh-huh."

Rose made her way over to where he sat, and stood in front of him.

"Why?"

"Rose, sit down, I don't like people towering over me, and you're blocking my view of the moon."

"Oh." Rose took a seat beside him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. It'd just give your family another reason to hate us."

"No, please."

Keegan sighed and lay down on the cold stone.

"Do you remember my brother?"

Rose remembered back to Keegan's twelfth birthday party, on a late August weekend. To the sixteen-year-old boy who spent the time sitting on the garden wall, watching the party with his piercing blue eyes that harmonized Keegan's.

"Yes, I think so."

"Ok, well he, unlike me, actually had a mother."

Rose tried not to sound like a child, interrupting all the time, but she couldn't help it.

"You don't know who your mother is?"

"No, I was found on the garden wall of my father's house."

Rose tried to leave it at that but another question pressed at her mind.

"Just ask what you're going to ask Rose."

"How do you know that your dad is really… your dad?" Rose slapped herself mentally for not making that sound smarter.

"Come on Rose, you're smart and shit. It isn't impossible to tell if a man is a child's father or not."

Rose nodded slightly and turned where she sat, so that she could see Keegan's face.

"I'm sorry, I won't interrupt again."

Keegan sighed and shut his eyes, knowing that Rose was watching him.

"Anyway, I never knew who my mother was, but Samarian knew who his was. Her name was Janelle and she ran away with some surfer Muggle to Hawaii when he was only a baby. She left Dad and him a letter. I found his when we used to share a room. It just said that she was leaving Dad and that she didn't want him to try looking for her, that he never really felt like a son to her and that it wouldn't change. Dad gave it to him when he was sixteen. I was only twelve, but I remember it. It was one of the moments I felt most lonely, most left out, because Dad had loved Janelle. He doesn't even know who my mother is." Keegan snorted.

Rose reached for his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Anyway… My brother went through this stage then. He came back to Hogwarts with me after that weekend. But he didn't hang out with his usual friends after that. He just wondered the castle like a zombie. Finally he became friends with your cousin May. I don't know why, I guess they just had a lot in common."

Rose, who had been listening intently, nodded.

"Yeah, May's only my cousin because she was adopted by my Dad's brother. Her mother abandoned her and her father's in prison. She just gave birth to her first child. She's getting married to my cousin Josef, did you know? Well they're not _really_ cousins."

Keegan kept his eyes shut, but a smile spread across his lips. "Yes, that would explain why they became friends."

Then the smile dropped. "And yes, I heard about the baby and the engagement."

He opened his eyes now, and looked up at the sky.

"The stars are really bright tonight."

Rose lay down on the roof and looked up at the stars.

"Tell me what happened then."

"Well. They were friends for ages. Both really distant from their families… Well Sam was at least." Keegan sighed. "We got the invite for your Christmas dinner for the day after. Dad went to get Sam from his room for lunch, cause he hadn't come out all day, but he wasn't in there. He wasn't in the yard and finally Dad realised that his half-brother's car was gone from the garage. You see, my uncle had died a few months earlier, and he left his car to Sam."

Keegan sighed and sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees again. Rose sat up with him, doing the same.

"Dad wasn't _that_ worried. Sam had been taking it pretty hard since he read his mother's letter. But the next day, before the Christmas dinner, he did manage to get a hold of her number. He just asked for the number of Malakai Falarinugulari in Hawaii. There was only one listed, as you can imagine. I know I shouldn't have, but I picked up the other phone. She had a different voice than I'd imagined: higher pitched.  
Anyway, all she said was "Look Oliver, its great to hear from you again, blah blah blah." Then she started saying all this stuff about how Dad was her old life, and as far as she was concerned she never _had _a son with him. That she has one son, and that was Zane. Then she said she had to go—had to pick him up from pre-school—and she hung up."

Rose moved uncomfortably next to Keegan, careful not to touch him.

"We still came to your grandmother's house for Christmas dinner, and it was good to see that Dad fit well with his old friends. He'd lost all of his friends once it was proved that I was his son. People were really judgemental about the whole ordeal.  
Later that night, when you and everyone else in the lounge room were sleeping, Teddy paid the adults a visit. He and Victoire had decided to take a road trip and had spotted Sam and May at a gas station. They'd left in the middle of the night and made it all the way to Aberdeen in two days. Victoire knew right away from a phone call that morning that May had run away. Charlie had called and asked if she'd tagged along with them.  
So they brought them back, and there my brother stood, with May, being lectured by every member of your family.  
I actually pity May more; she had all these different people telling her how stupid her decision was. But your dad started on my dad so he decided that we better leave, before things got too messy. So dad got me up—which wasn't hard seeing as I was already awake, and we left…"

Keegan sighed and stood up.

"It was hard when we got back to school. Dad told me I couldn't be a friend to you and Lily anymore. He said that if you two were really my friends I had to pretend I didn't like you anymore… that being friends with you would only get you in trouble with your family. It was hardest for Sam. He got a lot of slag from a lot of people. Especially Josef. He told Sam to stay away from May, that she didn't want to see him anymore, and she did seem to be avoiding him… Then dad had a go at him. The only one who seemed to half understand was Teddy. He told him: 'I have no grudge against you, but when you run away with a fifteen-year-old people are gunna wonder, and they're gunna talk.' And that's as nice as the comments got."

Keegan stood in silence, his back to Rose.

"Do you think they loved each other?" Rose wondered, not realising she'd spoken out loud until Keegan answered her a moment later.

"I think my brother loved May… no, I _know_ he loved her… But I'm not sure if May loved him back… Even less now hat she has a kid and is getting married… but it's not like they can get back together, even if she realises she does love him…"

"Why not?" Rose asked, watching Keegan walk along the edge of the castle roof.

He turned to her then.

"Because he killed himself."

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Sarah** xx


	7. Shesaris Finnigan

_**This is the diary of **__**Shesaris Finnigan.**_

_**She is the eldest daughter of Lavender (Brown) and Seamus Finnigan **_

_**Shesaris is now 21 years old, but the diary entry bellow was written when she was nearly seventeen.**_

_**She has one younger sister: Jesanna (Zanne) who is now 17 and in her last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

_**This is an entry in her diary:

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7: **_Shesaris' Diary

_He did it the day before his birthday… The day before he was to turn seventeen… the day before his magical abilities were untied of all restrictions. He died in chains. That's how he put it. He was in chains, tied down by everyone around him. _

_I knew he was having a hard time… but I didn't know it had gone that far… how could I have?_

_I was mad when I heard about him and May Weasley. What did he think he could tell her that he couldn't tell me—his girlfriend?_

_I'll admit it… our relationship was rather superficial… kind of artificial… and to say we loved each other… well that'd be rather bogus._

_But I cared about him. We had great fun… well before he turned sixteen anyway. Then he was like an empty shell. We still had sex… of course. But he was never _fully_ there… you know?_

_He was more torn up after May and him got found at that gas station after their little run-away-attempt in December 2018. Afterwards he told me that he thought we should break-up. I asked him what was so special about May Weasley. He told me that they understood each other, that they were somehow connected. He went on about how, when they ran away, they had a little wedding ceremony thing. That he gave her the silver band his father had given him for his sixteenth. He told me that he and May were going to run away and _really_ get married… I could tell they'd done "it". It wasn't hard to see. _

_Of course I told everyone that I'd dumped him… as a lack of attention thing. _

_But his plans didn't turn out. The Weasley girl didn't want to talk to him after that. She moved to the all girls Witching school… and as far as I'm concerned she never saw him again... well, alive anyway._

_I really quite missed him though… I don't know if it was just the sex or not…_

_I climbed in his window on the 6__th__ of February 2019—the night before his seventeenth birthday._

_I gave him his birthday present…_

_He refused it at first, but I knew he'd give in… they all do…_

_But then it all turned pear shaped. _

_I woke up early the next morning (as I've trained myself to do when I stay at guy's houses for the night). I rolled over and he had his back to me._

_He had gorgeous shoulders. _

_I wrapped my arms around him and told him I had to go. He didn't answer me so—as a joke—I covered his mouth with my hand. But he wasn't breathing through his mouth and I couldn't feel air coming out of his nose. I got up and that's when I saw all of the blood. The white sheets were scrunched up over his hands and they were soaked with it._

_I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do. I chucked my clothes on and grabbed my broomstick, flying from his window and not looking back._

_I discovered that his younger brother found him after me…_

_They held a funeral for him two weeks later…_

_I was there. His brother and Dad, my sister, his best friend Jared Thomas, There was no sight of his mother… but I don't even now if he even had one. May showed up half way through. She looked pretty hollow._

_I couldn't help myself. Afterwards I approached her and told her that I hoped she was happy with what she'd done._

_It's been a whole year now… I've moved on… but it tears me up to think of his Dad and younger brother. _

_Shesaris Finnigan, February 6th 2020_

Rose stood from the roof's cold floor. She made her way over to Keegan and took his hand, pulling him away from the edge.

He laughed—a cold, vacant laugh.

"What? You afraid I want to jump?"

Before Rose had a chance to think, the answer had slipped out.

"Yes."

The fake smile disappeared from Keegan's face.

"And besides… If you fell over the side, then I'd be forced to actually _fly_ a broomstick to rescue you."

Keegan smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry Keegan."

The smile dropped and he shook his hand away from Rose's grip.

"Yeah, well it's over now. It's done and it's been over four years. It's time I moved on."

He wondered slowly away. Rose had no Idea what to say to him. What do you say to someone when your cousin may be the reason his or her brother is dead?

"You know what?" He snapped suddenly, turning back to Rose. "I would really like to know WHY she did it. Why didn't she just talk to him? If she didn't want to be with him, why didn't she at least tell him why? Then maybe he'd have understood. Maybe, as fucked up as his life was, Sam would have been able to move on. Why was she so selfish?"

"I don't know Keegan… I don't know why."

He picked up his broomstick.

"Come here, I'll take you back to your window. It's late."

And he did, without so much as a goodnight.

* * *

Lily sat on the shoulders of the Salazar Slytherin statue in the courtyard.

"So you had to stay behind because?"

The lanky brunette that sat at the base of the statue sighed.

"I've told you Potter, I had to go and watch my sister do her fashion show in New York. Mum wouldn't let me miss it… Not for the _star child_, oh no."

Lily laughed, "Finnigan, your Mother's such a bitch."

Jesanna scolded Lily. "Yeah, but only I'm allowed to call her names."

Lily shrugged. "Fine with me."

"You've become rather dark and twisty over the holidays Potter. What happened?"

Lily shrugged, sliding down the back of the statue.

"I dunno. I guess I've just grown a back bone."

Jesanna looked intently at Lily.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Geez Zanne, will you drop it? I just told you, I'm fine."

Jesanna shrugged, "Sorry. Merlin, I reckon maybe they got our sorting mixed up…"

Lily laughed. "Your not brave enough to be a Gryffindor."

Jesanna laughed back, "I don't think it counts if you beg the hat to let you into Gryffindor."

Lily aimed a punch at Jesanna's arm.

"Shut up alright! I was eleven; I didn't want my brothers to think they were any braver than me because they're all in Gryffindor. And anyway, I reckon the hat would have sorted me into Gryffindor even if I hadn't of asked it."

"You would have probably been put into Hufflepuff… Wait, you're not loyal enough for that. I'd say Slytherins your best bet… but I dunno if you're determined enough." Jesanna laughed.

The sound of footsteps on the stone floor reached the girls ears and Jesanna hissed: "Quick Potter, you're not allowed to be in the Slytherin Courtroom."

Lily mounted her broom and hovered above the archway.

A few seconds passed and Scorpius Malfoy entered the courtyard, his hand loosely wrapped around his wand.

Lily signalled to Jesanna to watch and she crept closer to Scorpius.

"Why are you such a loner now Finnigan? Your sister had stacks of friends." Scorpius smirked at Jesanna, not particularly in a malicious way, sauntering over towards her.

"That's because she slept with just about every guy in Slytherin." She grinned.

Lily crept closer behind Scorpius.

"Hmmm, no. She must have missed the first and second years. I didn't recieve an invite."

Jesanna and Scorpius laughed together and Lily hovered closer to Scorpius.

Jesanna stifled a laugh and Lily put her finger up to her lips, shushing her.

She hovered as close as she could get to Scorpius without touching him and she blew gently on his neck.

His movement was so sharp that the smile didn't even have a chance to fade from Lily's face before she was swung in the face and thrown from her broom.

"Geez Scorpius! I was just having a bit of fun!"

He stood, staring taken aback at Lily, tangled with her broom on the stone floor.

"He's mental don't you think Finnigan?" Jesanna stood, concealed by Scorpius.

Lily untangled her broom and rubbed her elbow.

"Zanne?" Scorpius turned around to face Jesanna.

Lily stood and then she saw it. Scorpius' wand was wedged in Zanne's stomach, having been jabbed through a gap in her blouse.

"Oh shit!" Lily gasped and she and Scorpius caught Zanne before she face-planted the stone floor of the courtyard.

**Oooh! If you ever want to find out what happens to Zanne, you better review!!**

**Sarah xx**


	8. UPDATE!

OMFG GUYS

OMFG GUYS! I'm a GENIOUS! I'd backed it all up! I finally got around to re-doing the planning and I FOUND A FILE WITH ALL THE PLANNING IN IT! OMFG GUYS! THAT'S LIKE 50 HOURS OF DRAWING UP CHARACTER TABLES AND FIGURING OUT YEARS AND AGES AND EVENTS AND CHARACTERS PARENTS AND DESCRIPTION AND… OMFG! It's BRILIANT! I'm on holidays so I'll get you an update. SORRY SO MUCH ABOUT THE DRAMA AND NO UPDATE! To tell ou the truth I was going to give up until I found this file! I FUCKING CRIED!!

**THANK THE GLORIOUS POWERS THAT BE! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Sarah xx**


End file.
